Workflow, manufacturing, customer service, and other processes may need to be monitored, tracked, and supervised to ensure that they are completed on time and in an efficient and effective manner. For example, a healthcare facility (such as a clinic, an emergency room, or a doctor's office) may track the status and progression of patients from check-in until discharge to ensure that all patients are cared for on a timely basis and to increase patient throughput. As another example, a manufacturing entity (such as an automobile manufacturing plant or design department) may track the status and progress of design and/or manufacturing issues, tasks, or projects as needed.
The status and progress of a given process can be monitored, updated, and viewed using one or more computer-implemented applications. In this regard, databases, spreadsheets, and other software applications can be used to generate reports, charts, graphs, and other representations of status and progress data for a monitored process. These applications and tools, however, typically rely on user interpretation and manipulation of data, e.g., reading a spreadsheet, accessing status data for a tracked person, event, or product, or the like. Moreover, existing applications and tools may not provide a quick and easy to interpret visualization of the current status of a plurality of monitored or tracked events, persons, entities, products, etc.